Ordinary Evening
by Aquabreeze93
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot of what Elliot and Olivia's first date might be like.


**_A/N: This is another EO prompt someone sent me on Tumblr; the asker wanted to know what Olivia and Elliot's first date might be like. This is just a short, fluffy oneshot, set in Season 15, but William Lewis never existed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly as she approached the restaurant, the heels of her black pumps clicking the pavement. _It's just another date._ Her cheeks flushed as she thought of the man that was waiting for her._ No, it isn't._

She reached the door and froze, her palm inches from pushing it open. The second she opened that door, there would be no turning back. If she turned around and walked away, things could go back to the way they'd always been.

_No._ She knew the man behind the door better than anyone, loved him more than anyone, apart from his ex-wife. Olivia was tired of being no more than his partner. Elliot was the love of her life. And now she had a chance she'd never had before- the chance to have a romantic relationship with him. She wanted that- and him- badly. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He was sitting at a table near the kitchen, staring down at a menu, wearing a tuxedo that made him look incomparably dashing. The soft classical music in the background made her feel a little calmer as she strode up to the table, attempting to walk as confidently as she could. She reached the table, and he looked up. Those goddamned blue eyes of his took her in, as his mouth hung open before his lips curled into that godforsaken smile of his.

"Wow, Liv, you look amazing."

Olivia wore a burgundy off-shoulder knee-length dress with her favorite gold necklace and the marine pendant Elliot had given her during his time away. She'd put her hair back into a loose bun, with a lock of hair down on each side.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," she said, smiling timidly.

His smile- that damn smile- grew a little bigger. She sat down at the chair opposite him, and picked up the menu. She could scarcely focus on it- and neither could he, as she caught him glancing at her over the top of his menu. When their eyes met, he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

He put down the menu. "I'm sorry, it's just- this is weird."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh too. "You're right, it_ is_ weird." She exhaled, licking her lips briefly as she studied the tablecloth. "To be honest, El, I'm a bit nervous."

"_You're_ nervous?" He laughed again. "Do you know how much nerves it took just to ask you out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like I was going to say no."

He grinned, sliding his tongue to his right cheek. It was then that the waiter decided to happen along. "Anything to drink?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, not taking his eyes off Olivia. "A bottle of the house champagne."

Four glasses and two entrees later, the two were laughing and joking like the old friends they were. Elliot stared at her intently over the rim of his champagne glass, as Olivia grinned and leaned forward, lacing her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on the table.

"Do you, uh… want to walk me home?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, taking another swig. "I'd love to." He looked over to a passing waiter. "Check, please."

They paid the bill and Elliot took her hand and pulled her out the door. She laughed as he led her down the street towards the subway. Her heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she tripped, inadvertently falling straight into his arms, stopping them in their tracks. She looked up at him and was met by that intense stare. Her smile fell into an awed gape- and slowly, slowly, their eyes closed, and they leaned forward until her lips met his for the first time.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply, his thumbs pushing the locks of hair out of the way. She hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer.

As quickly as it had begun, the kiss was over. Olivia pulled back just enough to breathe, her lips still inches from his. Panting, she found she couldn't hold back a smile.

Neither could he. His eyes opened slowly, and his mouth curled into an elated grin. "Wow… my God, Liv…"

"So… my place, then?" she teased.

"Your place," he agreed, fitting in another quick kiss before they walked to the subway, hand in hand.


End file.
